


Echoes

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study?, Gen, It's a rough time for clones who aren't stormtroopers, No Dialogue, Post-Order 66, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, sure, the empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Echo starts thinking about the differences from before The Order.
Relationships: CT-1409 | Echo & Wrecker, CT-21-0408 | Echo & Tech
Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579
Kudos: 21





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to become this angsty, but it happened. I mulled on this for a while, debating on what direction to go with, But I really like how it turned out and I hope that you do to!

Echo still remembered what it was like before The Empire. He knew what it was like to have brothers surrounding him, and to be completely organic. He didn’t know if any of his 501st brothers made it past the orders, if Captain Rex and Commander Tano were on that ship. 

He knows what it’s like, now, during The Empire with Wrecker and Tech. Sure, they’re still brothers of his, and he cares about them, but it’s not the same. 

It’s not the same like it was with Hevy, or Cutup or Droidbait, and it definitely isn’t the same like it was with Fives. Fives, who probably knew about this whole thing. Rex said that he was executed for conspiring against the Chancellor,  _ yeah this was a pretty big Kriffing Conspiracy.  _

Echo knew that while the three of them didn’t look like clones, they were still traitors. They could still be gunned down. Even with Tech being scrawny, Wrecker being huge and Echo with all his cybernetics and patchy hair, if any brothers are still fighting-

No, he couldn’t think like that. He had to believe that all the clones got killed in the Clone War or gunned down at the end. He can’t even think about his  _ brothers shooting at him _ . 

Wrecker still had nightmares about when Crosshair and Hunter had hunted them out of the Havoc Marauder. Echo knew how badly killing his brothers had affected the larger man, with how withdrawn he became in these short years after the war. 

Tech seemed fine, though he worked more and more then the other two, collecting credits for them. Echo worked as well, in a droid repair depot of all places. Tech was the one that they could trust to be out in the world (as much as the lower levels of Coruscant was a world) to get things for the three of them. 

Echo knew that he was the youngest (even by a year) but with the rapid aging it was hard to tell. Echo knew older clones, ones that were veterans of the war, like Rex and Commander Cody, but back then they all looked the same. 

It wasn’t Just the aging either. Wrecker seemed to get lost more and more in his own head, and sometimes Tech just doesn’t talk. It wasn’t the same.    
  


Echo wanted his brothers back. He didn’t  _ ask _ for this! He didn’t ask for The Empire, or to be labeled traitor! 

He should’ve died when they got caught at the Citadel. It would've been better than living through this. 


End file.
